The Blog of a Skittles Angel
by Voldy's Worst Nightmare
Summary: OC Adelaide Longman  a.k.a Skittles87  joins the Winchesters for some adventures and posts them up on her blog for all the other characters to comment on. rated for some language in later chapters.
1. Introducing Me

The Blog of a Skittles Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

**Summary: OC Adelaide Longman (a.k.a Skittles87) joins the Winchesters for some adventures and posts them up on her blog for all the other characters to comment on.**

…

12th January

**Welcome to the blog!**

_IMPORTANT MESSAGE!_

_For those not in the know, this blog contains fictional things from my own, strange and demented mind._

_For those who are in the know, I won't tell if you don't *wink*_

Okay, now the boringness is over – hi there! I'm Skittles87 and this is my (lame) blog!

Really this is so my seriously … "awesome" brothers can keep checking up on their little sister.

I found out on New years day (after an EPIC New Year Party and a not so epic hangover in the morning *sigh*) at no other time than 9 in the morning, which is too early for someone who only got back at 8 that morning – I mean, who may or may not have got home a teensy bit later than planned, via some random hammering at my door. And since I've been (avoiding) trying to do other things over the last couple of weeks I thought I'd start this now to get it off my chest and onto the internet so I'm not still so WTFH about it.

Anyway, my first conversation with the random went as follows;

_Skittle: *woken up by major door-hammering* *hung-over* *storms downstairs and rips door open* WTH? It's 9 in the morning stupid postman! On a bank holiday!_

_Random: *no expression* I am your brother._

_Skittle: well someone got a bit happy on the tipsy juice, didn't they? *closes door* *turns to find random in my house* AAAAAAAAARG! OWWT!_

_Random: *still no expression* I am archangel Raphael._

_Skittle: Yes, and I'm archangel Skittle now GET OUT! *kicks him out house* *glares at gossipy old woman who lives across the road*_

And after many occasions in which he invaded my personal space appeared at random moments, usually when I was busy hiding from him, I finally decided to see what the hell his problem was.

Which lead to this conversation;

_Raphael: *no expression* you have been having nightmares since you were 4 years old, correct?_

_Skittle: o…kay… stalker much?_

_Raphael: *stares emotionlessly*_

_Skittle: … yeah and?_

_Raphael: you had an accident shortly before your fourth birthday and had to be given blood._

_Skittle: and this is relevant because…?_

_Raphael: you were given the blood of Michael._

_Skittle: … that means nothing to me._

_Raphael: my brother Michael. Archangel Michael._

_Skittle: … what? Why? *completely stunned*_

_Raphael: a prophet said you were important *more emotionlessness*_

_Skittle: dude, I flunked my first year of a-levels twice. I'm useless and unimportant unless you think I'm somehow going to revolutionise street cleaning or stacking shelves._

_Raphael: *frowns* you are wrong. You have been becoming an angel, slowly._

_Skittle: ?_

_Raphael: and as more of you has changed, the change itself has started to occur more quickly._

I don't remember much more after that apart from having to pack everything I'd need to take to the US and flying to the airport in Nashville (country music… lovely) which is where I am now, waiting to be met by some people called the brothers Winchester (who are supposed to be important or something) and their angel friend Castiel ("below your archangel station" says Raphael, not that I care when the class system was overruled years ago) who's going to be my mentor until further notice.

Anyway, I'm going to finish this blog post now – laters!

Comments

Archangel_Trickster

YES! Break free of the mould, baby sister!

Skittles87

I'll break the mould if you don't call me "baby sister" ever again, Trickster.

Archangel_Trickster

Aww, I can't be all big-brotherly? D: ;)

Skittles87

You can be brotherly without the "baby sister" thing. I'm 24 years old, Tricksabelle

D-Winchester43

C'mon, we're totally important! We stopped the apocalypse and everything!

And Tricksabelle? *snort*

Archangel_Trickster

Don't call me Tricksabelle. Ever.

Skittles87

Okay, sorry XD

S_Winchester003

Dean, Gimme back my phone!

Skittle, we're just coming up to the airport, where are you?

D_Winchester43

Hiding from you

Skittles87

Yes, because you're all gay.

Skittles87

OMFG! Tricks get OFF MY ACCOUNT! *kicks*

I'm changing my password now. Shall be "eat-it-twilight"

…

DAMMIT! :P

AngelofThursday

Why did you just tell us your password?

And we're just in front of the airport building now.

Skittles87

So you can all see it, duh *sarcasm*

It's a joke, Thursday :P

Skittles87

Okay, who's the retard with the Metallica t-shirt?

… oh wait it's Dean. I gotta go. TTFN!


	2. Day One with the Winchesters

13th January 2011

**Day 1 with the Winchesters…**

… And that has to be the best "celebratory drink" ever! XD

After successfully drinking Dean to the floor (damn this getting drunk thing's getting expensive) Sam, Cas and I watched him stalk off to flirt with some random girl at the bar (Sam and I took bets – I lost, obviously :P).

The conversation, from what me and Cas could here, what somewhat like this;

_Dean: *drunk* Hi there_

_Girl: *go away voice* hello_

_Dean: I'm Dean._

_Girl: cool. *not interested*_

_*awkward silence*  
Dean: If you don't tell me your name I'll have to make one up…_

_Girl: It's Kayla._

_Dean: no way; that was the name I was gonna make up for you!_

_*more silence*_

_Dean: So… Kayla –_

_Girl: I'm here with my girlfriend._

_Dean: Oh… okay._

_Sam/Skittle: *killing selves laughing*_

_Castiel: I don't understand._

Which lead to an explanation about the delicate matters of relationships to Cas XD

Fun times!

Comments

D_Winchester43

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww C'mmmooooon! Thhhaat's unfairf!

Skittles87

Don't type when you're drunk, Dean, I had to put that through a translator. :P

AngelofThursday

I still don't understand why it's funny.

Skittles87

I'll teach you mortal humour yet, Cas, don't you worry.

Archangel_Trickster

Why does that sound slightly ominous?

And that's life, Dean. Enjoy the hangover! XD

Skittles87

The only problem with this amazing extra-angel-power stuff? Getting drunk is going to be a tad expensive XD

S_Winchester003

Do what Cas did – drink a liquor store.

Skittles87

Really? That's impressive, well done Cas!

AngelofThursday

Thanks, I think.

Skittles87

That's a funny thought – an Angel drunk XD

Oh – Dean's just flopped on the floor and is snoring off his hangover.

S_Winchester003

He actually is snoring XD

AngelofThursday

Shouldn't we help him?

Skittles87

Maybe…

S_Winchester003

But first…

Archangel_Trickster

Why do I get the feeling an evil smile's in there somewhere? XD

Skittles87

Because it's photo time for Dean XD

AngelofThursday

He's going to kill you

S_Winchester003

The amount he had? I'd be surprised if he remembers anything tomorrow morning XD

Skittles87

And besides he'll be hung-over XD

Archangel_Trickster

Post them! POST THEM! XD


	3. The only questions evils will ever need

14th January 2011

The only list of questions an evil being will ever need

If you are… for example… a shtriga, demon or vampire or something, you need to ask yourself a set of questions;

1 - Am I facing a hunter? (Yes, go to 2) (No, kill them)

2 - Am I facing more than one hunter? (Yes, go to 3) (No, try and kill them)

3 - Are the hunters all male*? (Yes, go to 4) (No, go to 5)

4 - Are there two brothers? (Yes, go to 6) (No, try and kill them)

5 - Is it a mixed group? (Yes, go to 4) (No, see if you survive)

6 - Are the brothers Winchester? (No, attempt to survive) (Yes, place head between knees and kiss rear end goodbye)

*- this may or may not depend on whether any female members are present/being held hostage/in the middle of training.

Because if you hurt or threaten the brothers Winchester then they will kill you. Horribly.

.

On a slightly different note, my computer decided to delete the pictures of drunk Dean, and guess who's started angel training? *thumbs up* BOOYAH! XD

Oh and I met Zachariah this morning and have decided he is officially the biggest *insert elder swear here* I've ever had the misfortune to meet – AND he's a relative! Dx

But if that's what everyone's like up there then I'm headed on the HIGHWAY TO HELL! *Jack Black voice* or I'll change things if I ever get to go into heaven (given my track record according to my evil priest step-father that's never going to happen).

And low and behold the "below station" rant loomed its ugly head, making me even more determined to do something stupid like be boyfriended by a demon. On the plus side, Zach assigned the wonderfully huggable (I've tried this, and the coat makes him squishy) Castiel to be my mentor now that I've started angeling up :)

And I met cupid and discovered how to teleport within the same 10 seconds – I DO NOT LIKE THE HANDSHAKE! Dx

Seriously glad I avoided being hugged to death by a fat man in a loincloth, because being squished by fat men in loincloths isn't really my idea of fun :P

Anyway – I'm off to learn how to do the no-blinking thing (which generally translated means I'm off to lose more staring contests with Cas XD) laters!

…

Comments

D_Winchester43

She actually is losing it's great XD

Archangel_Trickster

I CALL THE ARCHANGEL TRAINING!

Oh and he definitely does deserve the elder swear in his direction *grumble-grumble*

Mr "I'm in charge when daddy's out" even though _I'm _our father's highest ranking archangel!

Skittles87

Aww, poor Tricks *hugs*

You'd be an epic mentor – but I swear to God if I get another "below your station" rant from ANY angel, whether they outrank me or not, I'm sockin' 'em in the face! -.-

Archangel_Trickster

I'll send Uriel shall I? XD

Skittles87

Please do, but wait 'till Anna's gone cause – oh cr-

D_Winchester43

Guess who just station-ranted? XD

Archangel_Trickster

Please tell me she gave Zach a black eye? *hopes*

S_Winchester003

No, but she hit Raphael over the head with the bible XD

Skittles87

He killed my epically squishable mentor at one point AND station ranted! What was I supposed to do? 0:)

Archangel_Trickster

:O OMG ANGEL SMILEY! GENIUS! 0:)

S_Winchester003

Be nicer to him maybe? And the smiley's awesome

Skittles87

I'm allowed to be mean to family :P

Archangel_Trickster

Not me though! :)

Skittles87

You're too awesome to be mean to :)

Archangel_Trickster

Glad to hear it! :D

Skittles87

Brb… getting ranted to about etiquette by Cas; apparently it's rude to hit an archangel on the head with a bible 0:)

S_Winchester003

Well, Dean could've told you that – oh wait… :P

D_Winchester43

Hey! I could've told her if I hadn't wanted to hit him myself! -.-

Skittles87

Well that was fun xD

AngelofThursday

Sam, Dean, Adelaide; we've got to move in the morning

Skittles87

It's _Skittle_ or _Addy_ if you must, Castiel. Don't call me Adelaide. EVER.

D_Winchester43

Alright, fine. See you later, Tricks!

S_Winchester003

Yeah 'night!

Skittles87

Urgh, fine -.- G'night!

Archangel_Trickster

Ok, see you all whenever :(

Archangel_Trickster

And now I'm aloooooone :(


	4. The 5 things meme

15th January 2011

The Traditional "5 things" Meme

List 5 things that;

**1 - you love**

a. Being awesome and full of angel-ness

b. Hitting Raphael with the bible (best moment of my life so far 0:))

c. Blogging! XD

d. The "Cas found a liquor store and rank it" story XD

e. Dean's car. I wanna steal it it's so honest-to-god awesome XD

**2 - you hate**

a. Raphael

b. Zachariah

c. Dean's no-knocking policy (-.-)

d. Cas's "you fail me yet again, Skittle" face

e. This town just doesn't. Stop. Raining.

**3 - You've faced**

a. My mum

b. Her scary priest husband ("You will go to hell!" uh, no, I'm an angel)

c. Raphael and Zachariah (they count as one thing)

d. my pop-tart-crazed Labrador, Dali, getting hit by a car :(

e. Cas's "you fail me yet again, Skittle" face (:()

**4 - You're scared of**

a. Cas (especially after he lost his rag at me yesterday O_o)

b. Dean's no-knocking policy

c. My accursed short-temper (also as of yesterday)

d. I might be a little claustrophobic

e. My mum and her priest husband

**5 - You wish you could say to 5 people**

a. Learn to knock or I WILL go all wrath of heaven on you

b. SHUT UP ALREADY! -.-

c. You really need to sort out your music tastes :)

d. I miss you; hope they have pop tarts up there :(

e. Yes, I'm listening I just have A.D – OOH! PENGUIN! XD

E-Cookies to those who guess the messages!

Pass it on!

Comments

Archangel_Trickster

What's the knocking thing?

AngelofThursday

Dean walked into the bathroom when Skittle was in there

Skittles87

Gee, thanks for telling the world, Cas.

D_winchester43

I said I was sorry!

Skittles87

You're just lucky I was still wearing the towel -.-

Winchester-Gospel

Didn't the door have a lock?

Skittles87

You'd think but no.

Who are you anyway?

D_winchester43

Chuck?

Winchester-Gospel

Yeah, hi.

I can't believe I knew about this place before you guys but you all got accounts before me.

Skittles87

I've had an account since I was 17, Chuck :P

By the way, I read the books… Nyaha XD

D_Winchester43

Oh great…

Skittles87

Be grateful I'm not my crazy friend who writes VERY graphic stories about it. Thankfully, she's not a slash fan, but I can't understand why she likes Dean so much 0:)

Winchester-Gospel

Please tell me she's not the one who wrote that story about Lucifer and Meg, is she?

Skittles87

HELL NO that was "This-is-Sparta"

He's from Ireland too though XD

AngelofThursday

Skittle, stop getting distracted. Focus.

Skittles87

But there's people here!

Archangel_Trickster

And penguins!

Skittles87

PENGUIN! XD

AngelofThursday

Training. Now

Skittles87

Grumbly guts *but leaves*


	5. Oh it is SO on!

03rd February 2011

Oh it is SO on!

Yes, Dean, I'm talking to you.

After waking up this morning with a rubber SNAKE at the end of my bed (which I accidentally turned real… thanks -.-) I would like to leave you with one message;

You chose the WRONG gal to mess with, sonny-boy.

AND it's your turn to cook today… *evil cackle* XD

Oh and thanks, Cas for getting rid of the several-foot-long python that resulted from the rubber one – and the zoo we donated it to named it Monty – LOL! XD

Okay, I apologise profusely for not updating for so long but I'm afraid my computer got trashed when we were dealing with a crazy woman in white who wanted to try and kill _Cas_ of all people – I know right? What kind of retarded spirit tries to kill an angel? XD

And it's taken me this long to figure out how Sam's computer works… shameful isn't it? :P

And then of course there was the whole thing with Zach… and Raphael… and training and I just generally got behind on my blogging XD

Anyhow… Dean's cooking… RISOTTO!

So I'm taking the opportunity to use some of my angel powers in a way that would make Tricks proud :P

Laters!

Comments:

S_Winchester003

Any particular reason why you changed his ring tone to "Ghost-busters"?

Archangel_Trickster

… Clearly you never watched this

S_Winchester003

… LOL! XD

Dean just did the EXACT SAME thing!

Skittles87

*ding!*

OOOH! RISOTTORISOTTORISOTTO! XD

Winchester-Gospel

You are crazy.

Skittles87

I'm an archangel going through her second childhood :P

Winchester-Gospel

O…kay, never mind. XD

D_Winchester43

WTF? Why'm I talking in a Scottish accent?

S_Winchester003

*killing self laughing* XD

D_Winchester43

Seriously this is NOT funny!

Skittles87

Yes, Dean, It really is :P

And at least I didn't make you the nutty hotel owner from Little Britain

S_Winchester003

*click*

…

WTF? You English people are strange.

Archangel_Trickster

You're just jealous of their epic sense of humour

Skittles87

And our pancakes – seriously your pancakes are like _bricks_ seriously.

S_Winchester003

Hey, American pancakes are great

Skittles87

Yeah… to someone who has clearly never tasted the delicate delights of the English pancake before :P

AngelofThursday

Why are you arguing about pancakes?

Skittles87

Because ENGLISH ONES ARE BETTER! XD

S_Winchester003

How can you say that, Skittle? American ones are awesome!

Skittles87

I'm part "Nation des chefs" and part "nazione di cucinare genio" which means I'm an expert on food :P

S_Winchester003

I guess that doesn't include scrambled eggs then :P

Skittles87

Scrambled eggs are the work of demons *nods*

But I am an expert on pancakes, and yours are bricks XD

Archangel_Trickster

Agree to disagree and let me know who wins the prank war :P

Skittles87

Me, blates XD

D_Winchester43

No, Skittle – I've had years of this

Skittles87

So have I – I rock at prank wars :P

D_Winchester43

That's what you think… *smirk*

Skittles87

That's what I know – AND I have something you don't

D_Winchester43

I can think of several things you have that I don't … ;)

Skittles87

*smirks* Muahahahaha... but I have angel powers :P

D_Winchester43

… WTFH?

Skittles87

HA!

S_Winchester003

Oh man, how long is that gonna last for?

Skittles87

Until he – sorry, _she_ – concedes defeat XD

D_Winchester43

PUT ME BACK TO NORMAL RIGHT NOW!

Skittles87

Heh, nah, I like female Dean :P

Archangel_Trickster

BOOYAH! *fistbump*

Skittles87

*fistbump* XD

D_Winchester43

Right that's it I'm going to sleep until you change me back

Skittles87

Alright… 'Night Diana! XD

D_Winchester43

… Imma fricken' kill you.

AngelofThursday

You can't – she's an angel

Skittles87

Figure of speech, love.

S_Winchester003

O_o … *snort*

D_Winchester43

*snerk*

Skittles87

*grins* well, I'm just going to go do some training now so… Bon nuit, Mes amis!

Archangel_Trickster

Bon nuit, ma Soeur! Bon reve!

Skittles87

… I'm just going to pretend I know what you just said XD


End file.
